


The founders’ four

by Catreader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Founders' Heirs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Romance, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catreader/pseuds/Catreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short: this story is about the way the death eaters and purebloods were treated after the war and how four different children get to get to gather because of dreams and try to solve this wrong post war world. It is hard because of their differences and love doesn't always help.</p><p>I have only tweaked a little from the books, not much, just so that they won't be too young and closer together in age. I won't say too much because it may ruin the story. It has a slow build.</p><p>Carina Eridanus and Atlas Orion are my own characters. Hope you will like them. XD</p><p>Updates are SLOW. I am writing another story and this one is kinda on hold until that one is done. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The breakup

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter! Hope you like. <3
> 
> x cat

“Do you even love me?” the words hang in-between us.

“You know I do,” Edward said, but he didn’t move from were he was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. He didn’t even raise his gaze from the floor to look at the girl. The girl who had problems keeping a blank face even though her hart was breaking.

“I deserve better.” She wondered if he could hear the little hitch in her voice.

“You do.”

“I _deserve_ someone that doesn’t treat me like a dirty secret. I am not the girl that you can put aside and don’t care about when it suits you. I am **not** that girl…”

“I know.” The girl stared at him.

“You aren’t going to try to defend yourself?” _Don’t you want to fight for me?_ He looks up at the girl and for the first time since they started this _end_ she sees his tears. Two rivers running down from dark eyes.

“I love you too much to drag you trough this shit. I can’t keep you and I know that. I want too much and I made my choice.” A shaky and almost hysteric laugh escapes her lips at the same time that her tears starts to show.

“You choose _her_ over me?” Before he could answer she continues. “Of course you do. She is beautiful and she has a _name_. She is the perfect girl isn’t she? The one that gets everything she wants, even _you_!” As she starts cracking she feels his strong arms around her.

“I’m so sorry.” They cry together. Loosing together.

“She is a nice girl,” he said, his voice rough. “She is more acceptable for _them_. I love you so much, but I can’t loose my family for you.” Again a shaky laugh escaped her lips.

“I wouldn’t loose mine for you either.” She leans back and looks into ever changing eyes. Carina stands on her toes and pressed their lips together. The kiss is salty and it hurt holding back. She steps out of his embrace and whispered a heartbroken goodbye before leaving. Edward Remus Lupin sat and cried.

 

:Next morning:

 

“Well, if it isn’t the Slytherin Princess. Out of the dungeon a little late aren’t we?” Carina looked at the raven head.

“What do you care, Potter? You are never early out of your lion cave.” The boy smiled.

“At last I don’t look like a _snake_.” Carina fought the urge to let her hair fall forwards to hide her burns.

“That one is getting old, Birds-Nest. Or do you like four-eyes better?” The boy threw her up against the wall.

“You really shouldn’t be testing me, Death-Scum. Wait, you aren’t scum are you?” He presses into her and whispered in her ear: “You are a Death-Whore like your mom.”

“And you are an attention slut like your child-murdering dad. Aren’t we perfect for each other?” She knew that the fist would come, but that day she didn’t care. She needed to let go of some steam and James Sirius Potter was always an easy target. Before the fist could land she had her wand out and a silent hex left her lips. James was on the ground before his fist connected. His leg was stinging and he had hit his head. He reached for his wand-

“Stop this at once! Potter, Carina put down your wands this second!” Both of them looked at the Headmistress. Carina had her wand stored away at once while Potter glared at the old woman.

“I thought I told you two to stop this childishness before the holiday?”

“You did madam,” Carina said bowing her head. “I was having a bad day and I am afraid I let his words get to me. I should not have responded and for that I am sorry.” The headmistress turned her attention to the boy that now sat on the floor looking angry. This boy really was a Weasley-Potter with the temper, pried, stubbornness and rightfulness of his parents. The only problem was that he was spoilt and wanted to be too much like his father.

“So am I right in stating that you started this, mister Potter?” He glared at her.

“She said bad things about my dad.”

“Before or after you said something to her first?” James had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

“After, but I only told her the truth!”

“What is going on here?” Muggel-study professor Granger-Weasley walked up to the kids and Headmistress that was only a few meters away from her classroom.

“The Slytherin hexed me!” the boy said, fast to get his aunt on his side. Hermione sighed knowing that in some way her godson started it.

“Why aren’t you in class? The door is right there,” she said pointing to her classroom door.

“They were just going after they promise me that this won’t happen again, weren’t you?” The headmistress said looking at the two fourteen year olds. They both nodded.

“Of course madam. I’m just having a bad day, as I said. I won’t let his comments get to me again,” she said before bowing her head.

“Why are you having a bad day?” Hermione asked, hoping she wouldn’t ruing her class.

“I broke up with my boyfriend last night. It is messing with my emotions, I’m afraid.” Granger-Weasley looked a little shocked.

“You have a boyfriend?” Carina Eridanus gave her last favorite teacher a sad smile.

“Had.” She bowed once before going.

“I still aren’t used to someone so young talking like that. What happened to the proud and sneaky slytherins?” the headmistress said before turning to the first born son of the man who lived twice.

“You will be meeting professor Longbottom for detention tonight. Don’t be late. “ She walked away.

“That isn’t fair!” James said standing up.

“Why can’t you just lave her alone, James?” James blushed and hurried to the classroom.


	2. Always there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Comments are welcomed. <3

Scorpius didn’t look when he felt someone sit down beside him. His kept his gaze on the book in front of him letting his white hair hide his face.

“How is the Prince of Ravenclaw doing? Getting smarter as always?” He felt a smirk though at his lip as his light grays met warm golden brown.

“Better then you,” he said after taking in the fake smile and dark smudges under her eyes. Her smile weakened.

“Well, you were right as always,” she said and looked down at the table. “That boy broke my hart.” Her dark brown hair with green and silver strips fell over her face when she bowed her head. “Why do I always fall for the wrong boys, Hyp?” Scorpius Hyperion smiled weakly at the old nickname and put an arm around her shoulders.

“I don’t know, Eri. I don’t know.” She was shaking a little, but she smiled at him.

“At last I have you to make me feel better. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” He hugged her closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head. How he whished she was his.

 

The knock on the door to his perfect chambers got Edward out of his trance. He sighed and got up to open the door.

“How are you?” the nervous blond had her brows frown in worry and her dark blue eyes looked up in his.

“Good,” he said, but flinched when he heard how rough his voice was. Victoire smiled sadly at him.

“You want to tell me what’s wrong?” she asked after Edward closed the door.

“You know the girl I told you about before we…”

“Before we got together this Jule? The kind of girlfriend that you couldn’t break up with before we returned?”

“Yeah.” He sat down on his bed with a sigh.

“It didn’t go well?” she asked nervously standing in the middle of the room. He laughed humorlessly and his usually dark blond hair turned a dark gray.

“She saw us on the platform and she was very angry with me.” He looked up at the blond girl and she saw the tears in his eyes. “I didn’t want to hurt her. She helped me through some bad times and she didn’t deserve to see-“ he stopped, knowing how it would have sound if he continued. He drew a shaky breath. “I love you, but she is- was my best friend.” She stepped forward and hugs him too her.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you on the platform. I had forgotten that we weren’t really in a public relationship yet, but uncle Harry and mother was joking around with us being together and I wanted to show them that we are. I am so sorry that may have caused you to lose someone that you cared about.” He hugged her closer and while she combed her fingers trough his hair he thinks it may be okay.

“I will always be here,” she whispered and he believed her.


	3. Sinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Hope you like. <3

Yellow… That was Atlas color it seemed. His eyes were a mix between greens and yellows and his hair was golden blond. He even ended up in the house that has yellow on their uniforms. Hufflepuff. He sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. _Fucking yellow._ The Duke of Hufflepuff walked out his dorm room and went to go down for breakfast in the grate hall. As always the _puppy_ found him. The ginger haired boy tripped over his own legs to keep up with the older boy. His blue eyes ere light with happiness and his smile took up most of his face.

“Are you going down now, Atlas?” he asked and before Atlas could answer: “Can I come with you?” Atlas gave the boy a little smile. Hugo was so full of energy!

“Do as you want,” he said and the second year brightened.

“Awesome!”

“Hey! Duke Puff!” He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. A small smile played at his lips when he saw the Slytherin. She was always so entertaining.

“If it isn’t the Prissy Slytherin. What can I do for you this lovely morning?” She smiled at him.

“Just wondering if the Duke wants to try talking to the Duchess again?” She made a cute face that clashed with the burn scar that just missed her eye and mouth on the left side of her face. He knew she had matching scars on her body, but witch _death-eater child_ hadn’t? He knew he had.

“You are trying to get me to distract the Douche aren’t you? You know he will be all over me the moment I try to speak with her.” It was a good plan. He will give the Princess that. She smiled and linked their arms together. She didn’t even glance at his ugly left hand that was marred with scarred skin. He really liked this girl.

“Well, it is long overdue that we talk to her about joining the Founders,” she said before her brown eyes glanced over at the second year redhead. “How are you fairing Hugo? I have heard your mother is going hard on you.” She smiled and the boy blushes.

“She always wants us to do good,” he said. “She doesn’t say, but I think she is afraid we will end up like da-“

“Hugo!” A curly haired girl shouted as she ran to her brother. Her hair was more brown than the bright orange that her brother had and her eyes were a mix between blue and brown, but they both had the Weasley freckles. Rose gripped her younger brothers arm and her eyes were hard as they looked at the two older children.

“Is there a problem miss Weasley?” Atlas asked, but Rose had turned to her brother.

“Let’s go. You can sit with me today,” she said and before her brother could protest she dragged him of to the Raven table.

“So… You going to take the Douche on?” He looked down at Carina and smirked.

“You know me. Would I ever miss out a chance to mess with Potter?”

 

“Hello Lilly.” The ginger girl jumped and turned around from her seat at the Griffendoor table. She looked up and blushed crimson red when she saw that it was the Hufflepuff that had tried to talk to her ever since they started Hogwarts. All she knew about him was that he was in the same year as James and her, he was a Hufflepuff and that he was really nice to Hugo, her brother had bullied him away before they could actually talk.

“Hey-“ she was interrupted by her brother.

“What do you want, Map-Face?” Lilly watched as the blond haired boy’s smile turned into a smirk and the friendliness disappeared from his eyes. She didn’t blame him.

“Making fun of my name as always, Pot-head? You shouldn’t be messing with names, should you, Supplant?” James looked over at his sister.

“It means replace…”

“More like Substitute. It’s funny isn’t it, then? That you are named after your grandfather?” Before Lilly could see her brother hitting Atlas she was dragged out of her seat and into the sea of kids that wanted to see her brother beating the shit out of a death-kid. The person let her go once they were stumbled out of the great hall.

“Are you alright, miss Potter?” She looked up and was shocked when she saw two people standing in front of her. One, a girl in green who could have been beautiful had she not have the ugly scars on her face and hands, the other was a boy in blue that she had admired from afar for a very long time. The girl was smiling while Scorpius wore a smirk.

“It isn’t nice to stare, miss Potter,” he said and Lilly blushed.

“I-I’m okay. Why did you…” she stopped when she saw both of them turned serious.

“We apologize for dragging you out here, but it is hard to get a conversation with you,” the girl said and smiled. Lilly blushed even deeper.

”Yeah, my brother can be a little-“ Scorpius snorted.

“Your brother isn’t a little nothing. What he is is a big git,” he said and the girl laughed.

“I’m sorry for Scorp, but neither of us really like your brother. He doesn’t treat people like us any good.”

“People like you?”

“Death-kids, if you will. We prefer dark wizards though. Sounds better.” The brown haired girl held out a hand. “My name is Carina Eridanus. By the rules set for Death-Wizards am I not allowed to tell you my last name.” Lily shock her hand.

“Lilly Luna Potter,” she said while she let go of her hand and held it out for the blond almost white haired boy.

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,” he said as they shock hands. After she let go she felt nervous and took her long red hair behind her ear.

“What did you want to talk about?” The two other forth years shared a look.

“We would like to talk about your _special_ magic,” Carina said and Lilly froze. No one out of family knew about that.

“W-What do you mean?” Scorpius and Carina shared yet another look before looking behind her.

“We don’t have much time, but we know about you and we can help you understand everything,” Carina said before Scorpius took her hand and they left just before her brother came storming out of the doors. Lilly felt like she sinking.

 


	4. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be updated a little slowly, but I am focusing on Slytherin Hero. I might update this more often if it gets really popular or when I am done with the other one. Hope you like! <3

That night Lily Luna Potter had the same dream she had dreamt a hundred times. In the dream she was dancing at a big ball. Her partner was dressed in blue, but that was all she remembered. It was a Ravenclaw and she had the best night of her life until she saw the Ravenclaw kissing someone in green. Her hart broke every time and suddenly she is crying in a bathroom. A Hufflepuff were trying to talk to her and when she looked up in the mirror she sees dark red short hair falling down in brown eyes. A masculine face smiled bitterly to the Hufflepuff and she hit the mirror. Lily usually woke screaming. The hate in the man’s eyes scared her. She’d had dreams of being that man since she started Hogwarts and she really wanted them to stop. Sometimes they were just confusing, but other times they were horrifying. Once she dreamt the man, _her_ , push a black haired green-eyed man of a tower and just watch as he fell down. Lily wiped the sweat from her forehead and headed to the showers while she repeated the mantra her mother had told her. _They are just dreams. They aren’t real_. She ignored the feeling that told her she lied.

 

Carina Eridanus woke up because of the lips that were glued to hers. Her brown eyes locked at the black haired girl that laid on her. Her best friend Ivy Samantha Nott was one of the hottest girls in Hogwarts and Carina was sure many would kill to have her on top of them, but not her. She started tickling Ivy’s sides and the girl fell out of the bed laughing.

“Why were you kissing me, Sam? You know that I don’t swing that way.” Ivy smiled up at the brunette on the bad.

“Just wanted to wake you up,” she said as she sat up. “Plus you have been a little busy lately.” Ivy sulked. Carina smiled at the overgrown baby that was her friend.

“Do you feel lonely?” she asked as she rose from the bed. Dark blue eyes looked with her brown and she saw the nervousness in Ivy’s eyes. Carina turned serious.

“What is it?” Ivy’s white hands started playing with short locks of black.

“Well, I thought that now that you are single again you may want to throw a party with me? You know for old times sake?” Carina smirked.

“Are we not a little young to say that? And we _are_ the best party planners in history. How can I say no?” Ivy whooped and jumped up from the floor, running to hug her best friend ever!

 

Scorpius Hyperion was dreaming of having a strong muscular body under his petit fingers. His long black hair framing both of their faces as they kissed. Warm lips against cold ones, feminine soft curves against a masculine hard body. It felt good, but something was wrong. It was always wrong. Suddenly a flash of a tan feminine body with dark hair under his masculine one. Bodies moving as one while they kissed. Love shining bright in a set of blue and a set of brown eyes. Scorpius woke with his one true loves name on his lips. He felt like crying, but Malfoy’s don’t cry.

 

Atlas Orion hadn’t slept since the night before. He didn’t want to watch the blond woman’s friends hate each other and ruin her hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lave a comment or kudos if you like it. XD


	5. Burning Day

_It was a normal cloudy day in England when death-eater village screamed. We didn’t see or hear them before it was to late. The red devils flew over us and started casting spells… well, not spells, but one spell. Fiendfyre. The girl that was a destined slytherin was lucky that she had decided to go into the woods and was already half way there when the fiery-monsters descended. A blast sent her crashing to the ground and all she heard was screaming._

_Her body hurt after the impact of the brick road, but she was standing again just in time to see the fire-tiger coming for her. All she could do was run. She couldn’t think about anything else than the heat on her skin and the fear that twisted inside of her. She felt the fire closing in on her and she couldn’t not look. It was the stupidest thing the girl could have done. Long strands of hair couth fire as another creature touched it and suddenly her left side was on fire. All she smelled was burning flesh as she crossed into the woods. She was lucky that the moment she hit the ground on the other side of the shield the fire died._

_The boy that was going to be yellow was unlucky that day. He was already in the woods when the first blow hit. The ground shook under him and he started running to the village, to his baby sister. The fiendfyre was tearing trough the streets when he arrived. He saw the devils in red flying over the village keeping an eye on the fire. The boy ran. He ran as fast his eight-year-old legs could carry him. He ran into the fire. All he could think about was his baby sister. Her missing front-teeth, her golden blond locks, her warm brown eyes._

_When he reached the house they shared with many others it was blazing. The hot flames was licking up the walls and the roof was gone. The boy’s hart skipped several beats when he noticed the little body lying outside the front door. Screams were coming from somewhere else in the distance and he was running again. The five-year-olds body was covered in soot and her skin was red, but she was breathing. He got the little body up on his back before running towards the woods. The smell of burning wood and flesh stung in his nose and the smoke burned in his lungs. It hurt, but he would soon be in the woods. Just as he was about to cross the shield a flaming-bird sank it’s claws into the small body on his back. The boy turned around, gripping for his baby sister only to grasp fire and he started to burn. Seeing his sister’s body turn to coal he passed out just outside the shield._

_The boy that loved his books was reading when his father stormed into the room swearing and looking panicked. Suddenly he went to the hearth calling out the name of where his best friend lived and disappeared.  The boy was worried and followed. He didn’t remember how he got there, but the only ting he remembered was fire before finding his friend’s body. He held her even tough it burned where her skin touched his. Tears were running down his face landing on her. He cradled her tighter to him and cried even harder when he hared her hart beat._

_The red girl’s brother was angry. It was their birthday, but the man they were waiting for hadn’t come yet. All the other family members were there except their father. It hurt. Their father had promised to be in time to the party, but he wasn’t. Their mother tried to make up for his absence, but the children still felt the one missing parent. The father came home at he end of the party, just before the guests left. He hugged his children close to him and with a tearstained voice he whispered: Happy Birthday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I sent you back in time to help you understand a little of their personalities before continuing. XD  
> Hope you liked. <3


	6. Thinking and a party part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! There will be song links in the next chapter because the houses likes to party. XD
> 
> The song the girls sing in the start: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Dqhv8UrkCA

The bass was loud in the snake pit and even trough the dozen of silent charms on the door could stop the music escaping out in some off the halls in the dungeon. The three girls that were standing on the transfigured stage sang to the beat coming from enchanted speakers. Snakes, bangers and ravens were dancing and cheering the three girls on as they showed their classmates their entertaining skills.

Moving their bodies to the music and smiling as they gave the others a show. The girls beautiful voices harmonized even when the three girls couldn’t be more different and they danced on the small stage without getting in the way of another with practiced ease.

The girl with long candy pink hair was the shortest of the three and had the darkest voice and skin.  She was dressed in a dark pink skin tight dress that showed of her big assets that made her look older than her 14 years, but matched the age of the vice green eyes.

The tallest of the three had white skin and short black hair. She had the lights voice and her mischievous dark blue eyes matched her blue short top and mini-shorts. She was skinny, but moved fluently over the stage.

The last of the three had a voice that could reach almost every tone on the scale and her brown hair was in a high ponytail. She was a head taller than the shortest, but only reached the tallest to her nose. She had a light tan and her brown eyes were flirting with the audience. She was wearing a tight black lace dress that hugged her curves and highlighted her scars as the dress opened and closed around her body.  

 

While the princess of Slytherin and her knights was having fun entertaining the forth years and up from three houses the duchess of Griffindoor was still thinking of what to do with what her two year mates had told her.

She knew that her brother never would let her go alone, but they would never talk to her with James there. She sighed and flopped down on her bed. If she tried discussing that with her brother he would only rant about how evil all death eater children was. She needed someone that would listen without judging, but knew about her drams and stuff. She gasped and sat up. Of course! She ran out of her room and the dorms as fast as she could towards the Ravenclaw tower.

 

Edward felt the blond girl on top of him stiffen when someone knocked franticly on his door. He groaned as Victoire got of him and he sat up. What now? He went and opened the door while his girlfriend stayed seated on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Lily looked a tired and out of breath, but she smiled up at Edward.

“I need to talk to you.” He ushered his adopted sister into the room, but frowned as she looked nervously at Victoire. She looked at him.

“Can we talk alone?” Something must be wrong if Lily didn’t want to talk in front of her own cousin.

“I won’t tell anyone, Lily. As Teddy and I are dating now it would be bad if we kept secrets,” the blond fifth year said.

“I guess it’s okay, but you can’t say anything! I really need someone that isn’t based.”

“Based?” Edward sat down on the bed and Lily sat beside him.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “A Raven and a Slytherin told me some stuff and I need to know what I should do.” Edward frowned.

“What did they say?”

“Well, they hinted that they knew thing about my drams and stuff and you know no one outside family knows about that! They most know something and they want to talk to me, but I know James won’t like that. I don’t really want to go alone in cease they are trying to trick me, even if I don’t think they would.”

“Who?” Lily looked at Victoir confused. “What were their names.” Lily blushed.

“It was Scorpius and a brown haired girl with scars on her face.”

“Carina,” Edward said and his frown deepened. What could the prince of Ravenclaw and the princess of Slytherin want with Lily?

“You know her?” Both of the girls looked at him and he nodded.

“She is my ex, but was Atlas there too?” Victoire looked away from him, but he couldn’t worry about that now.

“The Huffelpuff? No, but he was distracting James when they talked to me,” Lily said.

“So the leaders of the three other houses want to talk to you? Yeah, I think I should come with you.” Lily smiled and hugged him.

“Can we go now? I think I have left them waiting long enough.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! Lave a comment or kudos or give the words a smile. XD


	7. Thinking and a party part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the girls are singing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JM1FlhR8RRI  
> Hope you like. XD

When Victoire, Edward and Lily arrived at the Slytherin portrait they were confused. The painting of the snake that Slythering had gotten after the war was open and the portrait hole was warded with silencing and some other charms. Suddenly two seventh year Ravens stepped out. They were leaning heavily on each other and were singing in drunken voices.

“Is the Slytherins throwing a party?” Victoire asked and Edward shrugged.

“Well, it is easier for us to go in now,” he said and Lily grabbed his hand as they walked into the snake nest. At ones music bombarded their ears and when they got into the common room they were shocked to see all the teenagers that was dancing around the room. The girls noticed the party-cloths most of them were wearing and that there were students from both Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff there too.

Edward was staring at the stage, more specific the brown haired Slytherin Princess. His hart jumped up in his throat and he knew his haired had turned pink. Seeing his ex dancing in a skin-tight dress that hugged her curves and smiling while singing with her best-friends should not be that sexy.

He didn’t even notice Victoire looking at him before she had followed his gaze and took his hand. When he looked at her she was glaring at Carina.

 

Atlas was the one that noticed the three uninvited guests. He smirked before going to them. He was dressed in a silver shirt and black jeans. His hair was slicked back from his face and the shirts top buttons were unbuttoned.

“Well, hello,” he said when he was close enough to be heard over the music. The raven and the two lions looked at him and he smiled before looking at Lily.

“I see you have finely come to talk to us,” he said and the ginger girl blushed. “You have chosen a bad time, I’m afraid, but I will ask Scorpius to get Carina of the stage.” He looked at said girl. They were soon done with the song so he should hurry. He looked around for the Raven prince.

“I-I didn’t know you were- eh.. having a party. I can some back-“

“Nonsense,” Atlas broke her of when he got eye contact with Scorpius. “We were the ones that asked for you.” Scorpius nodded when he noticed the Douches and grabbed a slytherin named Lukas as he made his way to the stage.

“Is it okay for my brother and cousin to come with?” Lily asked and Atlas looked at the ones she had come with. He vaguely recognized the boy as the Ravenclaw Perfect, but he had no idea about the girl.

“Sure. As long as they don’t mind a vow of secrecy I don’t see the problem.”

“Is it really that serious?” The girl asked.

“If you don’t want to take the vow you are free to go.” Atlas looked up just as Carina stopped at his side. He noticed the blonde girl glaring at her as the Slytherin smiled at them. He heard Scorpius sigh and knew that he had missed something.

“Nice to see you again, Lily,” she said. “Why don’t we take this conversation someplace else?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… What do you think? Good? Bad? Want more flashbacks? Hope you liked! XD


	8. 8. Titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter. XD

When everyone was in the little study-room, which was connected to the common room, they sat down with Carina, Atlas and Scorpius on one side and Edward, Lily and Victoire on the other.

“So,” Carina said. “What do you want to talk about?” She smiled at Lily ignoring the two others.

“I was just wondering what you wanted from me,” Lily said.

“You felt you needed bodyguards for that?” the Ravenclaw prince asked not taking his eyes of the two outsiders. Lily felt her cheeks heat up.

“They’re not bodyguards. I just didn’t want to come unprepared,” she said.

“Of course she would be worried about coming here, Scorpius. Her head are filled with lies,” Atlas said smiling at the light wizard and witches. Carina sighed as she felt Scorp tense beside her and put a hand on his arm.

“Why don’t we just answer them and sooth their worries, okay?” Scorpius nodded, but his jaw was tense.

“Let us all introduce ourselves first and go from there,” Carina continued and nodded to Victoire. “We don’t know who you are, so why don’t you go first.”

“You don’t know?! I am Victoire Weasley and are a quarter vela from my mothers side.” She glared at Carina. “I’m the daughter of Bill Weasley and have been dating Teddy since a little before Jule.” She looked away when she felt Teddy give her hand a warning squeeze.

“Next is Atlas.” Victorie looked up and was surprised to see her boyfriends ex unaffected by her words. She was embarrassed to realize that she was the only one having a problem with it.

“I’m Atlas Orion, can’t tell you my last name because my grandfather was a death-eater, and I am the Duke of Hufflepuff.”

“E-… Mr. Lupin,” Carina lent back in her chair and looked at her ex-lover.

“Edward Remus Lupin, I’m the only Lupin left and the head-boy of Ravenclaw.”

“The it’s me,” the Slytherin said with a smile. “My name is Carina Eridanus, no last name, I live with my cousin and I am the Princess of Slytherin. Now, Scorp.” She clapped him on the back.

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the Malfoy heir and the prince of Ravenclaw.” Carina smiled at him before looking at Lily.

“Have you couth on yet?” she asked and Lily swallowed before straightening her back.  
“I’m Lily Luna Potter. Daughter of the Harry Potter and I am the Duchess of Gryffindor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Good? Thanks for reading. XD


End file.
